My Life with Seth Clearwater
by Waiting4Revenge
Summary: Abby Vandergil sticks out in school. You can't miss her. She ran away from her dad because he was abusive. The thing is she has a crush on Seth Clearwater, and he imprinted on her. On Abby's birthday her sister comes and says she ran away from home as well. What she doesn't know what's in store for her is that Embry Call imprints on Candy. Will there be more imprints? Read plz.
1. First Day At School

**Hey people this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. Please review. ;D**

**Also I found a song that relates to the main character Abby Vandergil. Message me if you know any better songs to go w/ my story.**

**I'm Like a Bird- Nelly Furtado**

**My Life with Seth Clearwater**

**Chapter 1 : First Day Back**

**Abby POV**

Hi my name is Abigail Vandergil, but people call me Abby. I have been living in Forks, Washington for four years. I was born in San Diego, California on October 18, 1995. I go to Forks High School and have this major crush on a boy. I will come back to that later. I was abused by my parents so I ran away at age 14, and left my mom and little sister with that bastard of a man. . .

Okay back to the boy I like. His name is Seth Clearwater. He is seventeen and is totally gorgeous. He is so hot. The thing is he wouldn't even notice me. I am a total geek. I'm pretty, but don't get me wrong, I am a loner that has straight 'A's. I am very quiet and only have one friend that understands me. Her name is Madison Hudson. She is the nicest person in the world. We live in the same apartments(so does Seth), so we get to see each other everyday, but we haven't seen each other because she was with her family during summer vacation. During the summer I just wrote in my diary and watched movies and other boring things you do during the summer.

I was trying to avoid Seth, but it is hard to because he is either asking me to come to a party, or we leave at the same time. Sometimes I feel like he is pretending to leave just to see me, but I don't that would be true. Well anyway, school starts in 30 minutes and I am ready to face the bullying and seeing Seth.

As I was about to leave the house, Seth came out. When I turned around he was staring at me. I had this weird feeling like my love for him was stronger for him. I broke the gaze and walked quickly to my car. That was weird. . . I made it to school early to meet my best friend, Madison. I ran straight to her and gave her a big hug.

"Oh my god, it's been so long I missed you so much, Madison," I screamed.

"I missed you, too it was so boring at my parents house," she said.

"Come on or else we are going to be late to class on the first day."

I had English with Seth, Spanish, Algebra with Madison and Seth, Science, Home Economics with Seth, P.E with Seth and Madison, Engineering with Seth, and lastly History with Madison. I can't believe I have most of my classes with Seth. especially Home Economics. Right now it was the end of sixth period and we were headed to lunch. While I was getting my food Seth came up to me and said hi.

"Hi, I'm Seth Clearwater, are you Abigail?" he greeted me.

"Yes, I am but it's Abby," I corrected him.

"We should hang out more even though you live 4 apartments away."

"Yeah, I would like that," I say.

"Okay here is my number, call me soon." He handed me a little piece of paper that had his number on it, butI have no idea where he even got the paper from. Does he have like his number scribbled down already to give to girls?

"Okay I will talk to you soon, see you later." I wave to him.

While I was heading to Madison's and my table, the Bitches of Forks comes. I was still walking and Brittney(the leader of the Bitches of Forks) trips me and all my stuff falls out, including my diary. One of her friends (Angel) rips the key from my neck and Brittney climbs on the table. Alyn is the strongest and grabs me and holds me down to the chair.

"Excuse me everyone, attention please," she yells in the cafateria, clapping her hands to get all eyes on her.

Everyone turns to Brittney and then to me. Everyone was looking especially Seth.

"This is Abby's diary and I will have the pleasure of reading it," she said evilly, smiling at me. If I wasn't such a nice girl, I would have used all my strenght to get Alyn's grip off of me, and wring Brittney's scrawny neck.

"Dear diary,

Seth is so cute. Everything about him is so cute. I want to talk to him, but he wouldn't want to talk to some loner geek like me. I try to go up to him and say hi but it is so hard because he is talking to this other girl, I think her name is Renesmee. He hugs her all the time so I guess he is dating her. There is no point in trying anymore. Maybe they will break up when we are on summer vacation, but like that is ever gonna happen. I see the look in his eyes he loves her like she is his entire world. What I really want to do is kiss Seth and tell him that I love him. I will write more later this week.

-xoxo Abby's Girl"

I wanted to cry and run to my house but I couldn't. Everyone was laughing at me except for Seth. Instead of laughing he looked pissed. He ran up to Brittney and closed my journal. When he was handing me my stuff he gave me a smile and tried to hug me, but instead I ran to my car, crying all the way home. When I got home I cried even more. I heard a knock at the door, and when I opened it, I was shocked to see who was standing at _my_ door.


	2. I Love You

**Sorry for the short chapter. I will try to write longer chapters. Thanks for reading ;)  
**

My Life with Seth Clearwater

Chapter 2 : I Love You

Abby POV

Seth was standing at my door. I wanted to shut the door on his face but his foot was between the frame and the door. I didn't want him to see me like this. My eyes were puffy and red. My face was stained with tears, but he didn't take no for an answer. He open the door and grabbed me for a hug. I started to cry on his shirt. He was so warm like he was running a fever, but I didn't care at all, for once I felt safe. I stopped crying and looked at his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I sobbed.

"I'm so sorry for what happened today. You must be really embarrassed, but I have to tell you something." He said in a calm voice.

Oh no he was going to say he doesn't like me at all and that he wants me to stay away from him. I started to cry again.

"What's wrong Abby?"

"I will stay away from you, I won't embarrass you ever again, I am _so _sorry."

"Actually I like you to in that way, and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"

"Really, this isn't a joke is it? Did Brittney pay you to ask me out?"

"No, I love you and I always have since the day I saw you. You were the prettiest girl that I ever saw in the world." He said that with a smile.

Would it be to soon for me to kiss him? Yeah I think it would. I will wait for a little bit to see how long this will last. Which is like two days. Who knows we may even last a month. I would be so happy and I wonder if Madison would be happy for me. I hugged him and said thank you. He kissed my forehead and we watched a movie. I was about to fall asleep so I said 'I love you, Seth' and the last thing I heard was 'I will love you forever until you don't want me.' I will always want you Seth and nothing else. We both fell asleep in each others arms, until I heard a knock at the door, that had to be Madison, but it was not.


	3. Happiness

My Life with Seth Clearwater

Chapter 3 : Happiness

Abby POV

I open the door and who do I see, Brittney and her little posse. She just walked in to my house and she is shocked to see Seth here. She scoffs, then heads over to Seth.

"Seth why are you hear with this ugly loner? She is a freak. Can't you tell?"

I just want to run to my room and cry. I was not a freak and I am not ugly. I am prettier than this hoe. Who was she to talk. Same thing to her friends.

"You need to go Brittney, this is not your house and you have no right to just barge in here and talk shit about my girl, especially in her house. Got that? Now leave with your slut friends." Yelled Seth.

She stood there shocked looking at Seth. He was right she didn't have any right to talk shit about me. And how did she know where I lived. The thing I notice was Seth called me his girl. HIS GIRL. Oh my god he wasn't joking about being his girlfriend he actually meant it. As I was about to jump into Seth's arms, Ayln tripped me and I almost fell on my face, but Seth caught me. When he did I saw the face Ayln had. Her face said WTF all over it. I turned around and punched her in the face. There was a crack when I did. There was blood falling down her face and she was crying.

"Not so tough now, huh bitch?" I said with a smirk.

She ran out of the room and everyone was looking at me including Seth, but he had a big grin on his boyish face like he was proud of me.

"Now get the hell out of my house right now or someone else is gonna get hurt and I think I know who that is." As I looked towards Brittney.

They all ran away once I finished. I was so proud of myself. I finally stood up for myself and I was stronger than Alyn. No one was stronger that Alyn except Seth and his friends. Seth's friends are Jacob Black, Paul Lahote, Sam Uley, Embry Call, Leah Cleawater, his sister, and Renesmee Cullen.(A.K.A. Nessie). While I was thinking Seth wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the lips. I felt electricity go through me. I wanted more but it was to early. I pulled back, but with a smile on my face and his.

Seth POV

My girl, my soul, my love, my life, my imprint, just stood up for herself and punched Alyn in the nose. She is way smaller than Alyn. How is it possible for her to make Alyn cry? She was very feisty and I like it. She is perfect for me. Right now I want to kiss her, but I can see she is not done.

"Not so tough now, huh bitch?"

When she said that I just wanted her now. She finally got out of the closet. I had a huge grin on my face and it was big because my face was starting to hurt. I was very proud of her.

"Now get the hell out of my house right now or someone else is gonna get hurt and I think I know who that is." As she looked towards Brittney.

I wanted to laugh right now, but this was _so_ not the right moment. She watched as they ran off. I put my arms around her waist and kissed her. It was so magical. I felt a spark go through me and her. Our lips went together perfectly. She was like my missing puzzle piece. And I finally found her and she was all mine. She pulled bck with a smile on her face.

"I think I should go. You need to get some sleep." I said.

"No! Please don't I am going to miss you. Will you please stay with me?" She said in a choked up voice.

How can I say no? I don't want her to be sad and I don't want to leave her after what she has been through. That would make me look like a bad boyfriend. I have never even had a girlfriend until now, so I have to be there for her, right?

"Okay, but I have to go get a pair of clothes and pj's, alright."

She just nodded and i left. It was so hard to be away from her. Even for five minutes. I changed in to some sweatpants and no shirt. Then I got some extra clothes for school tomorrow. I headed to her bedroom. She was laying down in a tank-top and heart pants. She looked so sexy and i just wanted her inside me, but I have to wait until she is ready. We both fell asleep in each others arms.


	4. Amazing

My Life with Seth Clearwater

Chapter 4 : Amazing

Abby's POV

I woke up with warm arms around me. It was Seth. I don't even remember what happened last night. I tried to get up, but I just couldn't. I was in the grasp of his arms. I was at least able to turn around to see him smiling. He was awake.

"Seth, let go, I have to get ready for school, and so do you."

"No, I don't want to. I want to stay here and I want you to stay to." He said in a childish voice.

I got on top of him and kissed him. We were kissing what seemed like hours. His grip on me loosened and I was free. I got up and ran to the bathroom. As I was closing the door I didn't see Seth. I turned around and Seth was smiling at me.

"Are you going to take a shower?"

"Yeah, why would you like to join?"

"Really, then hell yeah."

"To bad we need to know each other first and maybe I will let you next time."

Seth had a big pout on his face. I pushed him towards the door and grabbed a clean pair of clothes.

"You should get dressed and then go eat breakfast, if you want."

He still pouted. Ugggghhh, I hated when he gave me the 'puppy dog' face.

"Fine, I don't want to see you sad"

He perked up right away. Hm, there is something weird with you, Clearwater. I didn't mind though. I was taking a shower with the love of my life, Seth Clearwater. What more can I get. I started the shower and stripped down. I walked into the shower and started to wash my hair, when I felt warm hands rub against my waist. I blushed because no one ever saw me naked or took a shower with me, EVER. Seth started to rinse the soap out of my hair. After that I washed his shaggy hair, when he started to kiss me on the neck. He left that area and went straight to my lips. He pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him back. He started to lick my lip and I moaned. His tongue asked for permission to enter and I granted it. Our tongue fought until Seth won. I started to nibble on his lips and earlobes until he started to moan. I looked down. That thing was huge. If we ever did it it would probably not fit at all. I saw his manhood and he saw my womanhood. At least this wouldn't be awkward anymore. He grabbed by nipples and started to massage them. I started to moan his name. He then put his mouth on them and I moaned even louder.

"Seth...ohhhh...Seth. I love you so much."

"I love you to Abby. Come on we have to get to school."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, we have, sorry."

"Hey after school we should go to dinner and get to know each other better."

"Yeah we should totally do that. How bout' we go to The In Place?

"Okay that will be great."

We got out of the shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast and we were out the door and barely made it to school. I can't wait until school is over.


	5. Terrible Day

Hey pplz plz review. i am not one of those people who wait for people to review but i just like to noe if u hate it or not. i also try to write as many times as i can

Abby's Happy Life

Chapter 5 : Terrible Day

Seth POV

School felt so slow today. Seriously. It was last period. Science with Mr. King. Sometimes I wish I had all my periods with Abby. Mr. King is a jerk seriously. He tries to act all nice but he is a strict teacher. Stop talking, go to work, Brittney come to my desk now. All he does is give us commands and assignments and that's it. If I had my girl with me right now I wouldn't have a problem. But I do. Ugh. Only 5 more minutes.

"Seth get to work, now."

This sucked all we are learning right now is the organ systems and organs. This is very boring. Ring,ring,ring. Finally. As soon as the bell rung I was so close to the door when Brittney grabs my shirt.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come to the 'New School Year' party?

"Um, I will have to think about it okay. I will talk to you soon. Bye now."

I sped off to my car and waited for five minutes. Something was wrong . usually Abby is here before me. Brittney. I sped off running back in to the school, yelling here name. I hear crying and yelling. I run and I see Abby on the ground crying, and her face is covered in blood. Brittney's posse is standing around her laughing their asses off.

"Get away from her, NOW!" I snarled.

They turned around and they looked scared and terrified. They started to back away when Brittney steps up.

"Seth you don't need her. She spreads rumors about you and everyone else. You've heard them. I had to teach her a lesson not to mess with you. That's why she is using you. To hear you're most trusted secrets. She is not who you think she is."

"You are lying. I know that you are lying because she would never do that to me. She is the quiet type, and she only has a few friends. You even read her diary. She loves me deeply and you are just jealous because she is dating me and I'm not dating you, a popular, slutty, bitch. Seriously you have no right to abuse her. I should call the cops on you. I bet you wouldn't want that to happen so I prefer that you leave, NOW."

I picked up Abby. She had so much blood on her face. She is going to be sore tomorrow. I think that I should stay home with her. As I was putting her in the car, her friend, err, Madison, comes up.

"Oh my god, what happened to her?"

"Brittney and her bitches were beating her up because of...me."

"Really, why? What do you have to do with... Ohhhh, you guy are in love. I see when did this happen? Is that why you are so protective of her?"

"Yup, and if you don't mind, I should get her home and wash her up."

"Okay, tell her I will see her later."

"By the way she is not going to be here tomorrow. I will take care of her."

"Okay, bye now."

After she left i drove to her house, cleaned her up, put her in her pj's, and let her sleep.


	6. Getting to Know Each Other

Hey pplz. whats up. I am trying so hard to write chapters evry day but i have a lot of hw. plz review thoe. thx.

Abby's Happy Life

Chapter 6: Getting to Know Each Other

Abby's POV

I woke up late in the... afternoon? Well I just know that I woke up late. My face was hurting really bad. I remember crying. That would explain the puffy, itchy, red eyes. I also think I was punched in the nose. Seth must have put me in bed and cleaned me up. Thank god he did. I got up and looked at the time. It was 12:47 P.M. Oh my god I am late to school. I ran to my closet and put on a pair of jeans and a shirt. I grabbed my bag and was heading out, But something behind me grabbed my arm. I grabbed their arm and flipped him over. I turn around and see who the culprit is and it is Seth.

"Seth, I am so sorry I thought you were a burglar."

"It's okay you were just protecting yourself. I will be fine, trust me."

"Seth, why are you not in school?"

"I called in sick for both of us that way I could take care of you and we can get to know each other."

"Okay, let me get in my pj's and we can start talking."

I got back in my pj's and brushed my hair. When I went down stairs Seth was cooking me lunch.

"Thank you, baby."

"No problem, Abby."

"Okay, well then start."

"Okay, My name is Seth Harry Clearwater, my favorite colors are brown and red. I love to listen to classic rock. The best book I read was the Hunger Games. My mom is Sue Clearwater and my sister, Leah Clearwater. My lucky numbers are 15, 18, and 25. The only instrument I can play is the bass. Lastly, my favorite animal is the wolf. Okay, now it is your turn. I also have a secret to tell you afterward, if that is okay with you."

"Yeah, that is fine. Alright my turn. My name is Abigail Rachael Vandergil. My favorite colors are blue and green. Music genre would be R&B, Classic rock, and movies..., I would say Hunger Games and Abduction. Favorite animals are the wolf and dogs. Favorite type of dog would probably be a Yorkie. The best books I read would be Of Mice and Men, Kite Runner, Hunger Games Trilology, and The Lovely Bones. Most favorite numbers are 18, 10, 17, 55, and 99. I can play the Electric Guitar, and I LOVE ice cream."

"Okay now I have to tell you the BIG secret."

He lead me out into the woods. Huh, why is he taking me into the woods? What is he going to do?


	7. Shocking News

Abby's Happy Life

Chapter 7: Shocking News

Seth POV

I was about to show her what I am. I was a light sandy brown wolf. Shape-shifter to be exact. Would she reject what I am. That would be the worst thing that would ever happen to me. I pulled her into the woods. I could sense that she was confused and a little bit scared. Who wouldn't be? I was taking her into the woods. Well anyways, lets just hope she accepts what I am.

"Seth, what are we doing out here?"

"Can you stay here for a minute, please? I will be right back."

"Okay can you hurry up though. There are wolves out in these woods."

"I know that, because I am one of the wolves."

"What are you talking about, Seth? How can you be a wolf, if you look human?"

"Because I am a shape-shifter. Let me show you. But I have to go take my clothes off, so I am gonna go behind the trees."

"Seth, I have already seen you naked, you don't need to go hide."

"Fine, I guess you can see the process in how I change."

I stripped off my clothes, and phased in front of her. I looked if she was scared, she wasn't, though, she was smiling. That is good, I guess. I gave her one of my cocky smiles and changed back. I pulled my clothes on and went to go hug her.

" By the way the wolf secret has a little secret to go with it."

"And what would that be?"

"See, for a wolf we can imprint, which is like love at first sight, but only stronger. Only that person matters. She is your life, your soul, and he would do anything for her. Be a brother, a friend, a protector, and a lover. And I imprinted on you, Abigail."

She was on the verge of crying. She hugged me even tighter and the tears flowed down her pretty face. I wiped them away with my thumbs.

"Abbs, please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry."

"I love you to, Seth. I would not leave you for anything. That would hurt me so much if I hurt you.

"You could never hurt me, and I love you, too. Come lets get back to the house. I have a few things I have to tell you."

"More? "

"Yup, but not that much."

We ran back to her apartment and sat on the couch.

"Okay, so there is a pack of wolves just like me. There is Jacob, Jared, Embry, Paul, Sam, Collin, Quil, and Brady are all wolves. Kim, Emily, Rachael, and Claire are imprints. Kim with Jared, Emily with Sam, Rachael with Paul, and Claire with Quil."

"Wow, it must be amazing to be a wolf."

"Not really because we hunt down...vampires."

"Vampires are real?"

"Yeah, Renesmee is a vampire, too. The whole Cullen family are vampires. Vampires have gifts. Edward Cullen can read minds, Alice Cullen can see the future, and Bella Cullen can block people for using their gifts on her. The thing that is different with them is that they drink animal blood. That's why their eyes are gold instead of blood red.

"Okay I understand now."

I grabbed her face and started to kiss her, fierce. I wanted her right now, but I had to wait. I laid down on the couch, so she was on top of me. She helped me take my shirt off and her hands went to my abs. She was teasing me. She came back up to my face and kissed me back. She asked for entrance and I granted her wish. She started to moan inside my mouth. She pulled back and went to my ear. I felt her grazing my ear. My weak spot. While she was doing that I started to get hard. I knew she felt it underneath her. Great, now she knows that I wanted her. She looked at me with a smile of satisfaction.

She got off of me and went to the kitchen to make dinner. I got up and grabbed my shirt from the ground and went to my soul mate.


	8. Family and Friends

**Sorry that this is another short chapter. It's hard right long chapters. Once again I will try to write longer chapters.**

Abby's Happy Life

Chapter 8: Family and Friends

Seth POV

Today Abby was going to meet my family and friends. I was so nervous. Would Leah say something rude and hurtful. Anyway I would just have to wait and see what would happen. I was getting my things together, ready to leave, but I got a text. It was from Abby.

_ Hey, I am already at ur car. Hurry up I want to meet ur fam._

_ Bye cya. I love u- xoxo Abbye_

I shoved everything into my Backpack and ran towards the car. She was already waiting for me in the car. She looked up and smiled at me. I got in, I pecked her lips, and we were on our way to my mom's and step-dad's house.

I got out of the car and helped her out. We walked to the door and I knocked. My mom opened and hugged me tight.

"Seth, it has been so long since I saw you. Why haven't you called or visited?"

"I have been busy with a certain someone," as I looked towards Abby.

"Oh and who might this young lady be?"

"Hello, my name is Abigail but you can call me Abby."

"I am Sue Clearwater, but you can call me Sue."

"It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, please come in," Sue said as she stepped aside.

When she stepped inside she was greeted by Charlie Swan, the sheriff for Forks,Washington.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, and please call me Charlie."

Then a tall skinny girl with short black hair came up to me.

"Hi, my name is Leah, you are Abigail, right?"

"Yeah, you can call me Abby."

"So, where are you from?"

"I'm from Seattle, Washington."

"How long have you been in Forks?"

"Four years, and I love this place."

"When is your birthday?"

"It is tomorrow. I am turning seventeen."

"Oh, okay, that is great, what are you going to be doing?"

"I don't know yet. Just don't feel like doing anything special."

"Well, this is a special day for you. Seth should at least take you out on a date, right Seth," said Leah.

"Leah, that was supposed to be a secret," Seth whined.

"Okay then, now it is settled."

We went to go eat dinner, we chatted, and then me and Seth left. We got in our pj's and fell asleep, once we got home.


	9. Surprise Gift

Abby's Happy Life

Chapter 9:Surprise Gift

Abby POV

Today is my birthday. I wasn't going to do anything. I had no plans but to spend the day with Seth. When I woke up he made me breakfast in bed, and after that we went to go watch a movie. We laid on the couch eating Dibs. We were watching The Vow. It was a good movie, but to Seth is was boring. He almost fell asleep, but I kissed him, and he perked right up. After we finished the movie we just started to make out. We were still making out when the doorbell rang. I got up and opened the door, and who was it? It was Candy Vandergil, my SISTER! I haven't seen her in four years since I left home. I ran into her arms and gave her a big hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with mom and dad."

"I moved out and got a place here in Forks, and I wanted to see you. Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thank you, why don't you come in."

"So how is your life," Candy asked.

"Good, actually it is fantastic. I have a boyfriend, his name is Seth sort of lives with me, he lives in apartment one. He mostly spends the night here, though. School is going great. I got straight 'A's like usually, and I hang out with most of Seth's friends. Maybe you can meet them, now that you are here. Would you be okay with that, Candy?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Now where is that boyfriend of yours?"

"Oh, he went to the bathroom. He will be right back. Would you like something to drink? Why don't you sit down."

"Can I have a glass of water, please?"

"Sure, I will be right back.

As I went to get some water for my sis, I felt warm hands around my waist. I turned to glare at Seth and then smiled.

"Hey you, where did you go?"

"I went to the bathroom. Who was at the door?"

"My sister is here living in Forks, she just moved here. Go and say hi to her. Her name is Candy, by the way."

"Thank you honey."

"Hey can you give this to her, please?"

" Yeah, sure anything for you." He walked away to go give her the water.

While I was getting some snacks ready for the next movie, the door was slammed open by the wolf boys just great. When they all walked in they were whooping.

"Hello to all of you, exactly why are you all here?"

"Today is your birthday. We wouldn't want you to miss a special day, would we?"

"No, of course not. You have to not talk about you guys being wolfs okay. My sister is in the living room."  
"Okay, will you introduce us though?"

"Of course I would. I am not that rude."

"No one said that."

"Just go Sam," as I pushed him out towards the living room.

Everyone was there except one person. Embry.

"Hey guys where is Embry?"

"He is coming in a few minutes," shouted Quil.

Okay with the wolves here it is always a party. I hope Candy was scared because they are huge. I don't think she was though. She was gawking at all the shirtless guys. Seriously, she probably felt like she was in heaven. What girl wouldn't?

"Okay guys, this is my sister, Candy Vandergil. Candy this is Sam, Paul, Quil, Jared, Leah, Jacob, Collin, Brady, and of course, my boyfriend, Seth. Embry is on his way over."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. How long have you know Abbs?

"A month or two," said Seth.

When Seth finished saying that, Embry walked in. Embry Call was as tall as the others. His hair was a little longer than the rest of them. He always had a big smile on his face everyday. Everyone knew that he was sad though. He would always get grounded because Sam would make him patrol at night and his mom would find him missing. He has also not imprinted yet, so it feels like the guys are just shoving it in his face. _That_ is what was making him so sad.

"Hey Embry, hows it going?"

"Good as usually. Happy birthday," as he hugged me.

"Thank you very much Embry. Come here and meet my sister, Candy.

I walked him to the living room, and introduced him to Candy. When their eyes met, they just stood there staring at each other. Shit. Really Embry you imprinted on my sister.

"Dammit. Really Embry. Seriously, not my sister. You don't even know her.


	10. Embry and the Surprise Gift From Seth

**Warning: there is a lemon in this chapter. **

**Thanks for reviewing. Every time you review I get inspiration.  
**

**Please Review :D  
**

Abby's Happy Life

Chapter 10: Embry and the Surprise Gift From Seth

Embry POV

When I first saw her, my whole world shifted. She was the only thing that was holding me to the planet. All of my strings from me life were being cut. _Snip. Snip. Snip._ But there was only one string holding me down. It wasn't a string, it was a steal cable. It wasn't just one but it was a million steal cables. They were all were all connected to her.

She was very beautiful. She was skinny; had brown eyes that changed to hazel or green; and she was very tall. She was perfect for me. I had to find out more about her. I broke my trance because Abby was yelling at me.

"Dammit. Really Embry. Seriously, not my sister. You don't even know her.

"Embry, outside now," Sam whispered harshly.

Everyone went outside except Abby and Candy. Seth looked like he was about to scream, but Sam calmed him down.

"Now, we all know that Embry imprinted on Candy. So now, Embry, you need to tell her that you're a wolf, soon. Okay, Seth you need to calm down. It was not Emby's fault. They would have probably met anyways. This is going to be hard on Abbs, though," said Sam.

"We all knew that this was going to happen to her," said a laughing Quil.

I growled.

"So, Embry you are going to take her on a date soon, okay. Emily would probably help her out while we help you. The only thing you have to wear are shorts and a few shirts."

"Fine, but do I get to pick the place?"

"Yes you do, but make it romantic, okay. Don't just take her to a mall and get pizza."

"She doesn't even deserve to be taking out to a mall on the first date. She deserves more than that. I can't believe that you think I would take her to the mall on a first date."

"Okay, then it is settled. When will you be taking her out?"

"I will take her out probably tomorrow."

"Okay then, we will be ready."

Candy POV

When I saw him, I felt loved and safe. His eyes were the perfect brown. I could stare at his eyes forever. What was his name again? Embry! What a perfect name. His body was perfect. He was very tall and buff. He also looked like the shy type. He was _sexy. _What am I thinking. I don't even know him at all. I just saw him, but I do feel this strong pull to him. I broke from my trance to her Abby screaming at Embry.

"Dammit. Really Embry. Seriously, not my sister. You don't even know her."

What is wrong. He didn't even do anything to me. Sometimes I think my sister is crazy, but I still love her. Seriously though, What did Embry do.

While I was thinking that, all the boys were out of the house.

"Sis, why were you shouting at Embry? What did he even do wrong?"

"Candy, he is going to tell you very soon, okay. I cannot tell you because it is not me secret to tell."

"What do you mean secret? I don't understand."

"You will very soon, okay. Lets just leave it at that."

The boys came back into the house, but with some company. Seth went back to Abbs and kissed her. She blushed. Most of the boys went to go help the ladies with the food and drinks. The rest were on the floor watching a football game. I was sitting on the couch trying to look interested in the game. Embry knew that I wasn't so he came and sat by me.

"Hello, my name is Embry Call. You're Candy right."

"Yes, I am. It is a pleasure to meet you, Embry."

"Would you like to play twenty-one questions?"

"Sure, you go first."

"Okay, um,what is your favorite color?"

"Do I have to choose one?" He nodded. "It would be black. You?"

"Mine would be gray. What type of music do you listen to?"

"I listen to all types of music. I can even understand Korean music. Mostly K-pop.

"Wow, that is impressive. Well I like Rock. Mostly the classic. What do you do to occupy yourself?"

"Oh, I usually draw, dance, sing, and of course read. What about you?"

"I am usually working on a car with Quil, Jake, and Seth. When is your birthday?"

"My birthday is November 3, 1995. When is you birthday?"

"Wow, my birthday is right after yours. November 4, 1995. That is cool."

"What is your favorite animal, Candy?"

"My favorite animal is the wolf. I don't I just love wolves. I really don't know why though."

"That's cool. I love the wolf, too."

"Dinner is ready and let Candy and Abby get there food first before it is all gone," shouted Emily?

I grabbed a plate of food and sat down at the table with Embry, Seth, and Abbs. All we did was talk most of the time. After Abbs blew out the candles in her cake, we ate some and everyone went home except for Embry. We stayed in the living room when Abby and Seth said they were going to bed. Embry and I just sat there watching some show that we weren't interested it. I was about to say some thing, but I felt Embry's lips on mine.

His lips were _so_ soft. His lips molded with mine like we were meant for each other. I pulled back to get some air and smiled. I was really falling for him. _Hard_. I could see it in his eyes, too. He loved me as much as I loved him.

"I love you, Embry."

"I love you, too, Candy."

He was holding me in his arms when we finally went to sleep.

Abby POV

Seth said that he was going to give me my gift when we got up stairs. I told Candy that we were going to bed and said good night to Embry. I ran upstairs to find rose petals everywhere around the bed. I walked in and the door was closed behind me. I was pushed up against the door by Seth. He pushed his lips to mine and deepened the kiss. I wrapped my legs around him and he walked toward the bed. He took my shirt off and I took his shirt off after wards. He got back to kissing me. He left my lips and went to my earlobe. He whispered," Happy Birthday Abigail, I hope you love your present." He started to nibble on my earlobe, making me moan loudly. He took off my pant and my bra, so I was only in my panties, which were covered in my wetness. That made him go crazy. He took off he pants and went to my breast. He went straight to my nipples. He sucked on them for five minutes each and he massaged them.

"Seth...oh...Seth...I love you so much."

He tore my panties off and inserted his fingers. He kept on thrusting in and out very fast.

"I want you to cum for me baby. I want to taste you _so_ badly."

He kept on thrusting until I reached my climax. He pulled his fingers out and inserted his tongue. He licked up all of my juices. I pulled he boxers off so I could pleasure him this time. Once I did that. I saw all of him. He was so huge. I mean _huge_. Was it even going to fit? Who cares. I leaned down for a kiss. Our bodies went together so well. He stopped and put a condom on and he inserted his cock into me. At first it hurt really bad, but the faster he went it felt _so _good. I didn't want him to stop.

"Baby, please don't stop."

He kept on thrusting until he got tired. He took the condom off and threw it away. After wards he fell on the bed. He wrapped me in his arms, whispered, "I love you Abby," and went to sleep. This was the best night ever.


	11. First Date

Abby's Happy Life

Chapter 11: First Date

**Abby POV**

Last night was amazing. I have the best boyfriend ever. I think it is a little to soon, but it feels like I have known Seth for a long time. Well, last night was the best night of my life. Oh no, did Embry and Dulce (Candy) hear what we did last night. Aw man. Seriously this is going to be really embarrassing. And when Seth is in wolf form. Just great. Everyone is going to see me naked and then when they see me, they are going to make fun of me. I should just face them. I will.

I got up and left to go take a shower. Seth was still asleep snoring really loud. I made my way to the shower quietly, enough to not wake up Seth. I turned on the water and got in. I was washing my body, when the curtain is pulled back slightly. Seth grabbed my waist and kissed me.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, handsome."

While in the shower we stole a few kisses, and were finally able to wash ourselves. We got out to the shower; then went to get our clothes on. I barely put my bra and panties and Seth was stealing glances her way.

"What are you staring at, Mr. Clearwater," she said in a teasing voice.

"I am stealing glances at my beautiful girlfriend."

"Okay, then," as she walked towards to give him a kiss.

"Come on Seth, lets go make breakfast for Embry and Dulce."

"Dulce? Who is Dulce?"

"Dulce means candy in Spanish. That's what I usually call her."

"Okay, lets get finished dressing, then."

We were fully clothed in five minutes.

"What should I make?"

"Make pancakes, pretty please," Seth asked getting on his knees with his puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, would you like that with bacon?"

"Yes please."

"You're going shopping then. After we all eat. I will give you a list and the money."

"You don't need to give me the money, I will pay for it myself since I eat most of your food."

"That's fine with me."

I stared mixing the batter and was finishing all the bacon I had. I had to keep a close eye on it though, cause I know that Seth was stealing pieces. I finish ten pancakes when my sister and Embry came down stairs.

"Good morning you two. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, but Embry was hogging up the whole bed," Said Dulce in a teasing tone.

"What I did. I am so sorry, babe. Next time I will sleep on the floor. Why didn't you wake me up and tell me to get off, Embry said in a upset and worried tone.

"Embry, calm down I was just kidding. You didn't take the whole bed up."

"Don't do that to me I want to make you feel safe, comfortable, loved, and cared for."

"Thank you Embry, for caring so much. Really no one has cared more than my sister," Candy said on the verge of tears.

"I love you, Candy. I will never do anything to hurt you. I want you to know that, okay."

"Okay, Embry. I love you, too."

"I also wanted to know if you would like to be my girlfriend and go on a date with me tonight?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! To both of the questions."

"Thank you so much. I love you and you deserve a proper date. I will pick you up at six."

"Okay, then I will see you at six."

Embry grabbed five pancakes and shoved them in his mouth. He was gone.

"So what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know. I need help, Abby."

"Don't worry. Let me just call the girls and we can get you ready."

"Alright."

I went to go call the girls. When I called everyone they all said yes to come and help. Great now we need to find a nice dress. I got it. I have a short green dress with a black bow with a green flower connected to the bow.. She can wear black high heels with it. We would fix her hair and put makeup on yeah. My sister has a first date. Embry better take good care of her, or I will do something that I will regret. Even if he is a wolf.

"So, Dulce, you really like Embry don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I feel like I am falling for him fast and hard."

"That's what true love is."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So guess what dress you're going to be wearing."

"I don't know. What is it? Can I see it?"

"Can you see it?"

"May I see it?"

"Yes you may."

I led here to my room to show her the dress. She nearly flipped. She said thank you and said that she will get ready a little later. She went back to eating her breakfast while Seth devoured the pancakes and bacon.

"Now go Seth. We need more food since you and the pa-guys eat all my food. Here's the list is already written. Now go."

"Fine, I guess I have to since we eat all of your food. Bye, baby," as he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and was gone.

Candy POV

What did my sister mean by pa-friends? Was she going to say pack? Like in 'pack of wolves'? I will ask her when Seth leaves.

"Bye, baby," as he gave Abbs a kiss then left.

""Abby, what did you mean by pa-friends? Were you going to say pack as in a pack of wolves?"

"Why would you say that? I didn't say anything."

"Okay, never mind."

"So are you excited to go on your first date?"

"Yeah, but I am a little nervous."

"Don't be. Embry is a nice guys. He is somewhat happier then Seth is. We all know that he is sad though. You are his first girlfriend. He used to be the only single guy, but now he has you to brighten his day."

"Well that's good to know."

I finished my breakfast. And went straight to the couch. I was watching a re-run of Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. Yeah, that's right. I like watching Adventure Time. Abby sometimes watches it with me, but she is always busy or with Seth. Hm, I wish Embry is here. He would be making me laugh and giggle. I want to admit something to him so bad. I need to tell my sister to.

When she ran away, our dad raped me, because Abby threatened him that she would tell the cops that he was abusive, verbaly and physically. They didn't know what to do and he was in rage. My mom watched and did nothing to help me. He probably threatened her. I could see in her eyes that she was in pain and in fear. She was also sorry, but she couldn't do anything to help. We never knew that he would be a violent bastard. He acted really nice to everyone. He would get us anything we wanted. But what changed him?

"Abbs, I need to admit something."

"Yeah, what do you need to tell me?"

"When you left… dad raped me and made mom watch," I said while the tears rolled down my face.

"I am so sorry, Dulce. I wouldn't have left if I knew that was going to happen. Poor mom we have to report this, Dulce."

"NO we can't. He is going to find out where we live at, and I don't think that the boys can take him down."

"Oh, they are capable of anything. Trust me."

"Thanks for understanding. I just want you to know that this wasn't your fault okay. I am also thinking that I should tell Embry."

"You should, but he isn't going to take it that well. He will get very pissed and start to shake. That means you mush take a step back because he is able of hurting you."

"Why would you say that?"

"He is going to tell you after your date. You might be a little freaked out, but do not scream."

"Why are you telling me this? It doesn't even make any sense."

"You have a lot to learn."

Okay. Right now I think that she is crazy.

The rest of the day I just watched T.V. When It was four P.M. I went to go take my shower. After wards, I blow dried my hair straighten it. I got help with my make-up from Kim. Then Rachael and Emily picked out jewelry. I slipped my dress on and put my high heels on, when the doorbell rang. Abbs went to go answer the door to find a nice looking Embry at the door.

"Embry please come in," Abby said as she whispered something inaudible.

I walked down with Embry looking at me with his mouth open. I blushed.

"Hi."

"Hi…you look beautiful."

"You guys hurry and go."

Embry grabbed my hand and led me to his car. He opened the door and helped me inside. What a gentleman. Once we got in we were on our way to the restaurant in Port Angeles. It was quiet in the car, but we started to talk once we got to the table.

"I missed you today, Candy."

"I missed you to Embry. It was so boring and Abby was doing chores. I was just sitting on the couch watching... Adventure Times with Finn and Jake."

"You watch cartoons?"

"Yeah, they are the only thing that can make me feel happy. You weren't around to keep me company," I said with a pout on my face.

"I'm sorry, baby.I would have been there, the guys were helping me get ready. I wish I was there with you. I really do.

The waiter came and we order the food and drink. When the food came we at and talked for a little bit. Once we were done, Embry paid for the whole meal and we left. We walked to his car. When we got there, I was pushed up against the car. Embry's hot lips molded into was wonderful. He deepened the kiss until we needed air. I looked up at him with a smile on mt face.

"That was the best kiss ever, you know."

"Was I your first?"

"Maybe..."

"I wasn't your first," he said in a sad tone.

"Embry I was just kidding. You should know that. I love messing around with you. You look so cute when you're upset."

"I do," as he whinned.

"Come on 'hot stuff', lets go watch cartoons."

"Okay, but first..."

He pushed me back against the car and we kissed for ten minutes until it started raining. We got in the car holding hands.


	12. Shocking News for Candy

Abby's Happy Life

Chapter 12: Shocking News for Candy

**Candy POV**

Last night was great. I had my second best kiss with Embry Call. My man. He is a sweet guy.

So last night in the car back home. He told me that he needed to tell me something very important. So that's what I am waiting for. I was watching some old cartoon show that I haven't seen in a while, when the doorbell rang. It was Embry.

"Hi, beautiful."

"Hey, handsome. How are you?"

"Nervous. Seriously. I don't know how you are going to react to my secret."

"I think I can deal with it."

He grabbed my hand and lead me out toward the forest. What did the secret have to do with being outside.

"Embry, why are we going into the forest?"

"Candy, I am a werewolf. I know that I sound crazy, but it is true. That's why I'm going into the woods so I could become a wolf."

"Why do you need to go into the woods?"

"Well I have to strip down my clo-"

"Never mind, just go."

"Will you promise not to scream?"

"I promise not to scream, Embry Call."

"Being formal, now aren't we."

"Yes. No. Maybe. Now just go Embry. I am growing Impatient."

With that he was gone. I waited for a minute until I heard a huge crunch of leaves. I turned around to see a horse sized wolf. It was gray with black spots on his back. I turned to look at his face when I met his eyes, they were the most beautiful deep chocolate eyes ever. They were _Embry's _eyes. Embry was really a wolf. Wow this is a lot to take in. Embry left and came back in human form to grasp me in a bear hug.

"Are you okay, Candy?"

"I'm fine. It's just a little too much to take in right now."

"Well, there is a little more."

"More," I said groaning.

"Well, lets start with imprinting. It's when you find you soul mate. It is not making me love you it just helps us find eachother. I will always love you even without imprinting. I just want you to know that. You can leave me anytime you want. I will let you do anything that makes you happy. It does kill me when I am not near you though. I will do anything and I mean _anything_ for you. I hope you understand."

"You imprinted?" I was on the verge of crying. He will probably leave me.

"Yes. I did."

"Who is the lucky girl?"

"You."

"Me? When did you imprint on me?"

"You know that strong pull you have for me. That is a part of imprinting. I first imprinted on you when we met. When our eyes met."

"Embry, I want you to know something. A reason why I ran away from home."

"And what would that be?"

"Promise that you won't be mad or even change into a wolf."

"Okay I promise and just say phase."

"Okay, well, I ran away because I was ... raped by my own dad."

I started to cry. I was okay with saying it but the tears just kept on falling down my face. Embry was shaking hard. I grabbed his face and kissed him as passionately as I could. The shaking stopped . He pulled me up to his lap and deepened the kiss. He hand went under my shirt, massaging my back. I moaned into his mouth, which made him hard. I pulled back gasping for air.

"You okay now, Embry?"

"Now I am. I'm just pissed that someone touched you without your permission. It kills me. Right now I want to kill the person that did that to you."

"No Embry you can't do that because he is family."

"It was your dad," He snarled.

I grabbed him back for another long kiss until he stopped shaking.

"Embry, stop overreacting. That is in the past and now he doesn't even know where I am living at. I am thinking about moving in with Abbs, but I don't want to hear any of their nightly activities."

"Move in with me."

"But what about your mom?"

"I don't live with her anymore. I phased in front of her and she rejected what I was, so she left. I don't mind that she left she didn't even like me. We would always end up in fights, because I was gone at night and didn't come back until two in the morning. She would have loved you though. You are very well-mannered."

"I'm so sorry that that happened to you. My mom would have loved you. I think she is going to leave Richard, and maybe come and find us. I hope she does. She will love the whole pack. So, by the way, I can't tell this to anyone?"

"No but you will get to meet the wolf girls."

"Are those the other imprints?"

"Yeah, do you want to try to figure out who imprinted on who?"

"Okay,um, Seth imprinted on Abbs, Sam on Emily, Jared on Kim, Quil on Claire, and you imprinted on me."

"Wow spot on. You are really smart and fast. Another reason why I like you Candy."

"Same here, Embry."

"You know what is hard to come up with?"

"What?"

"A nickname for you."

"Why don't you use Dulce?"

"How do you pronounce it again?"

"Dual-say."

"Dulce."

"You should really take Spanish."

"Are you going to Forks High School?"

"Yeah. I am, but I am going to get all the classes you have except one, because I am definatly taking Spanish."

"Then I am going to take Spanish, too."

I nodded and we headed back to the house, holding hands.

**Do you like? Review plz. And sorry that I haven't been updating in a while. Thx for reading. :D  
**

**I also have a poll up. plz check my profile and vote :)  
**


	13. The Agenda

**Hope u lyk :)**

**Review!Review!Review!Review!**

**_Warning: another lemon._ **

**And no idt they r moving to fast okay. Don't like, it tell me. That's y there is a review button so u can help the writer out a little bit. Plz check out my poll for Seth and Abby in the future.**

Abby's Happy Life

Chapter 13: The Agenda

_**4 Months Later**_

**Abby POV**

Today we are going to head over to First Beach. It is suppose to be a great weekend for the first time in a long time. Does it ever stop raining. I packed some extra clothes for me and Seth, towels, sun block, and lots of food. Embry and Dulce were coming with us and we will probably see the pack there with their imprints. Seth was loading up the car with the barbeque and so chairs. We will be leaving in ten minutes and go to the beach. I grabbed my phone and texted Dulce.

_ When r u coming we r leaving in 10 hurry up- xoxo Abbye_

_ Sorry trying to pic a bikini out we will b there in 5- Delish candy_

We finish when Dulce and Embry came.

"Finally. You guys take forever. We were about to leave you guys."

"Sorry, I had to pick out the perfect bikini for Embry."

"Really, for me. I love yo-"

"Enough, we don't want to be late do we? No. Lets get this show on the road now."

We hoped into Seth's truck. We made it just in time. When Seth parked the truck there was the pack whooping. They looked like they were going to jumps for our food. We got out of the car and let the boys take care of the heavy stuff. Dulce and me went to go say hi to every one. We laid out our towels and striped down. I was wearing a red polka dot bikini. Dulce was wearing a turquoise bikini that went really well with her shape. Embry jaw will hit the floor in three, two, one...

"You look so sexy, Dulce."

"Thanks, Embry," while her face became really red.

I put some sun screen on, and as I was about to sit and lay out, hands wrapped around my waist and I was being carried into the ocean. Seth threw me over his shoulder running faster. When he got deep enough he threw me into the cold water. I swam out and gasp of air.

"Seth Clearwater, you did not just throw me into the water!"

"I think I just did ."

I was about to splash him with water , but he ducked underneath so I had no idea where he went. I was just trying to keep myself floating when something brushed my leg. Seth. I waited for my moment. I knew he was right by my legs. I ducked down and grabbed his trunks down so it was up to his knees.

"That wasn't very nice."

"I wouldn't be talking, mister."

"Okay I am sorry that I threw you into the water."

"I still don't believe you, Clearwater."

I was pulled up against his warm body and pulled into a kiss. He deepened the kiss and I allowed him entrance. He put his hand inside my bikini bottom and started to rub my clit, while still kissing me. I moaned into his mouth, loving what he was doing to me.

"I love you so much, Seth," I said in a whisper.

"I love you so much, now cum for me, baby."

Just when he said that I reached my climax. We kissed for a long time with him massaging me everywhere. It was my turn to make him feel good. I pulled away with a Seth looking upset. He perked up right when I slid my hand into his trunks. I stroked his long member ub in down until he was moaning my name. I pulled my hand out and started grinding against his cock, making him hard.

"Oh...baby please don't stop."

"Sorry, Seth I have to Embry and Dulce are coming."

"I will get my payback later, then."

"You will. You my friend will have to wait what may seem like a long time.

**Candy POV**

It looked like Seth and my sister were having _fun_. I was just laying down on my stomach waiting to get a tan. I was about to fall asleep when Embry Asked me a question that I was happy to say yes to.

"Do you want me to put sunscreen on your back, babe?"

"Yes Embry that would be nice."

As he did so he leaned down to my ear.

"I love you Dulce. Always have, always will."

I turned around and looked into his eyes. They were the beautiful chocolate brown.

"I love you to Embry. Always have, always will," I said with a smile.

I got up and ran towards the the water. Embry was faster than me so he picked me up and slunged me over his shoulder. He placed me down gently into the water and we swam till we reached Abbs and Seth. We chatted until we were called to get some food before it was all gone. I was getting dark so we all packed up most of the things and changed into our extra clothes. After wards we surrounded a big bonfire, where Sam told us the legends. Everyone was with there imprints, paying close attention to the tribes histories. At the end I fell asleep and the last thing I remember was Embry saying 'I love you' and he went to bed with me. It was the best day on my agenda.


	14. Mom

**Best song for this chapter is All Good Things (Come to an End )-Nelly Furtado**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. ;D**

Abby's Happy Life

Chapter 14: Mom

**Candy POV**

I woke up with Embry's arms wrapped around me. He shifted and I knew he was awake.

"Embry I know that you are awake. You would be snoring right now."

"I guess I'm caught."

"Come on lets go make breakfast for Seth and Abbs."

"What are you going to make for us?"

"What do you mean by _you_?"

"I don't know how to cook."

"Well, I will show you then."

"Okay, but don't we need to know what we are cooking first?"

"Yeah. So we are making eggs, bacon, and waffles."

"Let me do the eggs. That is probably the only thing I can cook besides meat."

"Okay, I'm gonna put the news on.

I went to go put channel 10 news on and first this is breaking news.

_"Breaking News: Rachel Vandergil found dead at her own house. No sign for her husband, Richard Vandergil. If you see this man call 911 A.S.A.P. He is very dangerous and will do anything to anyone in his way. Here is Patricia Winters with more information."_

_ "Well Gary, the police said that she was murdered with one gun shot to the heart. There are no traces of any other weapons around the house. The murder weapon was not found in or by the crime scene. She has been dead for six hours. That is all the information we have for now. Back to you Gary._

My whole body was numb. I fell to the floor crying really hard. This was the worst thing that ever happened to me. And dad. I knew what his mission was. He was going to find us and kill me and Abby.

"Candy, what's wrong," As he leaned down to grab me.

"My...mom...is..dead. She...was...killed ...by...my...dad." I cried into his chest.

"Oh my god, Candy. I am sorry. This is terrible. You are only 16 and you lost your mom. I'm will help you with this, baby. We can do this together."

"We have to tell Abby. This is gonna be a bitch. Abby looked up to mom a lot. They were very close. They cared for each other, and that monster just killed her. Sometimes he is a stupid jackass. To tell you the truth, Embry, I think he is doing drugs. And to become big and buff, he must be using steroids. What is he thinking? I think I need to run away and Abby needs to move with me."

"NO! Please don't leave. This is going to hurt me a lot. My heart gets pains when I'm away from you. The same thing happens to Seth. We can't be away from you for a long time. Please don't leave."

"Embry, calm down. We are moving houses. We are not moving out of the state. We will probably move somewhere closer to La Push, though. And I don't think I will be able to leave you for a long time, too."

"I love you, woman. So much. And _nothing_ could change that."

"I love you, too, Embry. Thank you for helping me out with this news. Now, we should go make them their breakfast."

We finished breakfast and just watched TV for an hour until Abbs woke up.

**Abby POV**

I was in bed looking for Seth. He wasn't in bed. I sat up and then heard the shower start. At least I know where he is. I walked into the bathroom to see him stripping down his clothes. I sneak up behind him and snake my arms around his abs.

"Thinking about taking a shower without me?"

"No, I just didn't want to wake you up. Do you want to join me?"

"Yes, but I should go downstairs. It smells like they made breakfast for us."

"Okay, I will be down there in a little bit."

"Don't take too long. Or else all of the food will be gone."

"You would eat my food?"

"No, but Embry will."

" He better not."

"I will make sure he will if you don't show up in ten minutes."

"Fine. Starting...now."

He went to the shower and I headed downstairs. I made it downstairs and said good morning to Dulce and Embry. I grabbed a fork as soon as I was in the kitchen, then started eating out of the pan.

"Abby, I have some bad news."

"What is it Dulce?"

"Mom was murdered by dad."

"I dropped me fork and felt heavy and numb. I hit the floor and blacked out. Why did bad things have to happen to me and no one else. Why did it have to be the one person I love the most. The one that took great care of me. Now she is gone because of the dumb-ass druggie. I was his fault, and I think Dulce and I are next. Will Seth and Embry going to be to keep us safe and away from _him_.

**Review!Review!Review!Review!**

**Click Right Here.**

**This Blue Button.**

**U like U hate. Idc just Review!**


	15. Moving

Abby's Happy Life

Chapter 15: Moving

**Abby POV **

Today me and Dulce are moving closer to La Push. We found a three bedroom/two bathroom house close to the beach. It is a light green house. Seth will be moving in with us. Same with Embry. Right now we are unloading some boxes and and putting the beds inside.

"Seth, can you help me with this box, please?"

"Let me handle the heavy lifting, baby."

"Okay me and Dulce will unload what's in the boxes."

I walk into the house calling for Dulce. I walk towards her bedroom to find her and Embry making out roughly."

"Uh hm. Exactly what are you doing to my sister, Embry?"

"What? I can't show her I love her."

"Not when we need help to move. We are trying to get everything inside the house, and you guys making out doesn't help at all, you know," I snapped back."

"Is she always like this, Dulce," Embry whispered.

"No, I think she is just tired, and we are not helping at all."

"I can hear you, you know. You aren't the best whisperers in the world."

"Whatever," Dulce yelled. We always acted like toddlers. I was unloading some pictures when me and Dulce were toddlers. She was playing in the mud and I was looking at bugs. I was always the adventurous type of girl. Dulce was more of a...girly girl, so to speak. I miss those days, but now I have Seth and she has Embry. We are both happy. That's all that counts, right?

I hung up all the picture and put some on the dresser. Half of the pictures were me and Seth goofing around and the rest were me and Dulce. Seth brought in another box, but this had our clothes. People would think that this is weird. Me and my sister living together, with the people we love that we met several months ago. They probably think that we are all crazy. And I don't blame them. This is all weird.

I folded the clothes and put them into the dresser, when I hear moaning. I swear to God that I am going to rip off Embry's head if he thinks he can keep distracting Dulce like that. She needs to unpack. I go straight to their room, but they are working. They don't look like they were up to anything. Where did that moan come from, then? I headed outside to see Brittney kissing Seth. _My_ Seth. She is forcing herself onto him. She really _is_ a slut. I could tell Seth was trying to push her away, but with no pre-vale. I jogged up to her and tapped on her shoulder. She let go of Seth and smiled at me. _Smiled_. I punched her in the face and cussed her out.

"How you fucking dare kiss my boyfriend. You know you really are a slut. I fucking hate you. Why the hell do you think you can grope him? He does _not_ like you at all. He fucking loves me. And how the hell did you find my new address? You know what? Who fucking cares. I want you off _our _property, and if I ever see you touching Seth again I will put a restraining order on you, got that _chica_?"

She ran. She ran as fast as she could, which wasn't very far at all. she stopped two houses down. I grabbed Seth and kissed him passionately.

"You aren't mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you. You were attacked by her, and you were trying to get her off. Don't worry about it. I know you love me."

"You know me _so _well, baby."

"I know I do, that's why I kept you Seth, " I said in teasing tone."

"Come on we need to finish unpacking."

"Fine, I guess I should go check on Embry and Dulce. They haven't been listening at all lately. I think it's Embry's fault," I said in a teasing tone, knowing that Embry would be able to hear.

"It is not my fault she loves me. I'm just really hot and sweet."

"You're also a boaster."

"Am not"

"Are to, and you know it."

"Whatever. Go make lovey-dovey faces at Seth."

"Shut up your just jealous that you didn't make it to second base with my sister, Call."

"That's just half of it. I love her too. It's not just about sex. I'm more sensible then Seth is. You know that we could hear you guys. You don't need wolf ears to hear what you guys do."

I blushed. I knew this was coming, I hid back into Seth's side to hide.

"Come on lets get inside before it starts to rain. I will order pizza for dinner. Sounds good?"

"Thanks, Seth."

"It's no problem Abby."

We finished all the packing and ate dinner. After that we all took showers and hit the hay. Why are people so tired when they finish moving into a new house?

**Did you like it? If you did Click to blue button at the end of my story. :D  
**

**Please Review**

**Still trying to update more often. Blame my school for giving me so much hw. Stupid high school.**

**K bye now. :)  
**


	16. School Sucks You Know

**What's up people? How is your life? Good? Bad? Both? Well anyways, I hope you like this chapter or the whole story. I need to tell you that you must review so I can fix the issues. So please review. :]**

**Abby's Happy Life**

**Chapter 16: School Sucks You Know**

**Candy POV**

Today is my first day at Forks High School. It's the middle of the semester. Seth, Abbs, and Embry are there. I hope I get all my classes with Embry like I said I would. Thing is that I don't want to be picked on because I am dating one of the 'Hall Monitors on Steroids'. If only they knew no one would pick on them. I went to the office and got my schedule, saying hello Ms. Patty. I checked my schedule. It looked like I have the same classes as Embry and a few with Seth and Abby. This is awesome. I found Embry and my sister talking to Kim and Jared a few yards away. I was walking towards them when a blonde hoe steps in my way.

"So you're the new kid?"

"What does it look like?"

"You're related to Abigail Vandergil?"

"No shit. And? Do you have a problem with that? Are you going to punch me to a pulp? I really don't care because I can take care of myself, plus my boyfriend will help me out."

"You have a boyfriend? Didn't you just move here four months ago?"

"Yeah. I can get a man quicker than you can. I am likable, not like you."

"Well excuse me, but you didn't answer my question, and don't talk to me in that tone."

"Who are you? My mother? Oh wait I don't have a mother anymore, because she was killed. By the way I am dating one of the 'Hall Monitor on Steroids'. That's what you call them don't you? If you do you should stop, because if you love Seth you wouldn't call him that, but I see you don't care at all. You are just jealous that my sister has a nice man. A nice man that you don't and will never have. You do know they aren't even on steroids. They are just body builders. No need to be spreading rumors about everyone. If I hear one rumor about me, Seth, Embry, Abby, or any of their friends I will bash you face into a bloody pulp. Got it hoe?"

She swallowed loudly, nodded her head and started to walk fast. I walked over to Embry and gave him a hug.

"Wow, sis, when did you start sticking up for yourself?"

"Ever since I moved here."

"What a difference in you. You used to be the quiet and sensitive type."

"People change. People change people," as I looked up at Embry.

"I changed you into a very protective girl, didn't I?"

"Yeah, and I am grateful. If that never happened I would have never been able to stand up to those skanks."

"You got that right, sis. I'm still a softie because of Seth. He is just to nice to everyone."

"You want me to be mean? I thought you like me being nice."

"No. No. No. I don't want you to be mean. I'm saying that you should say no once in awhile. Could you at least try for me, please."

"No, Abby. I'm sorry I can't." A few seconds later. "I just said no. I finally said no, but I said no to my imprint. I'm sorry Abbs."

"No. That is what I wanted you to do. I'm proud of you now."

"You trick m-."

The bell just rang and we left for our classes. It was 7th period right now with Mr. King. I hate this guy. He is an annoying pansy. So we aren't doing much. I was just texting Embry and Seth.

_What r we doing after skool- Dilish Candy_

_We could go to the house and watch a movie-  
_

_ Yeah horror, romance, action, comedy, any ideas- S.C_

_ Abby, wat u think- Dilish Candy_

_ Lets watch a horror movie- xoxo Abbey_

_ K scream or saw- _

_ Saw IV good choice baby- Dilish Candy_

_ Saw-S.C._

_ Ur welcome Dulce-_

_ K guys we g2g is getting suspicious -S.C._

Once we were done texting the bell was about to ring. Mr. King shouted its time to go, and almost gave me a heart attack. I ran out of the class right after the bell rang. I think I am going to ditch 8th period. I made it back to the car when Embry caught me.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Home. Why? Do you want to come with?"

"Sure, let me text Seth and Abby."

Once he did that we just kissed until there was a knock on the window. Seth and Abbs got inside the car and we were off going to go watch a movie at the house.


	17. Little Brother

_**Hey people. Did you like the last chapter? I am thinking that there should be a sequel. That's still a maybe. This story will probably end after several chapters. Well, I hope you like it.**_

Abby's Happy Life

Chapter 17: Little Brother

**Abby POV**

Well right now we ditched last period at school. We are headed out to the house to go watch a movie. We just got in the driveway, and we stumbled out of the car. Once in the house Dulce put the movie in while Seth heated up popcorn.

**1 Hour Later**

The movie was scarier that I thought. I was clutching onto Seth burying my face into his arm. A few minutes later that was a knock at the door. I jumped up at the opportunity to leave the movie.

"Slow down there, Abby."

I just kept on fast walking. I opened the door to find a lady and a fifteen year old boy behind her.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Are you Abigail Vandergil?"

"Yes I am."

"Well you dad, Richard Vandergil, can't be found anywhere. This is his son, Brandon Vu, And his mom died of drug and alcohol abuse. We are wondering if you would take him in."

"Sure we will. Don't worry he will be in good hands."

"Okay, Brandon, lets bring your bags out of the car. They got the bags and I led him to his room. I past by the living room to get confused stares at me."

"Candy, we have a little brother," I squealed.

"Was that our little brother that went into the hall way?"

"Yeah, it was. His name is Brandon and he is fifteen."

"Well boys press pause and lets go say hi."

We entered he bedroom with smiles on our faces."

"Hello Brandon. I'm Abby. I'm you half sister. This is your other sister, Candy. This is Seth and Embry, our boyfriends. I just wanted to let you know you should make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks, for taking me inside to your home, even though, you don't know me."

"Don't worry about it. Just want to let you know that you can talk to Seth or Embry anytime. Like playing video games and talk about girls. They will probably talk about food though. They eat a lot because they are body builders."

"Really, that's interesting. I'm not really interested into girls right now, and no I'm not gay or bi. I have to admit that I was sort of afraid of them. They are huge. Scary looking."

"Don't worry. They are just big soft teddy bears. You will be interested in some of the girls at my school, though. Just don't date Brittney or her friends or I will skin you alive."

"Okay, fine with that. She sounds like a bitch. So who is dating who again."

"I am dating Seth, as I point to Seth, And Candy, or Dulce, is dating Embry."

"What are your last names?"

"Me and Dulce are Vandergils, Seth is a Clearwater, and Embry's is Call."

"Cool."

"So what are your hobbies?"

"Just playing video games and fixing cars.  
"Hey, Abbs, he could hang out with me, Embry, and Quil to help us with the car shop."

"That will be fine I guess. Just don't hog him. He is ours to you know."

"Yes, dear."

"Okay now lets order some pizza and help Brandon get unpacked and settled.

I ordered the pizza while the guys helped out with unpacking. We went back to the living room and finished watching the movie. Right after the movie Leah barged right inside.

"Seth Clearwater, where have you been?"

"I was here Leah. Don't worry. Don't you think you are a little over-protective?"

"No I don't think so. What if something happened to you, Seth? Mom would be devastated. Sometimes you don't think do you."

"For your information I do to think...sometimes."

I started laughing. Sometimes. He doesn't even think most of the time. He has a one-tracked mind."

"Sorry Seth, but you don't think that much so I kind of agree with your sister."

"What? Your suppose to be on my side, not my sister's," He said with a pout on his face."

"You know I still love you right?"

"I don't like you."

"You don't like me?"

"No. I love you." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and went back to the conversation.

Where did Brandon go? I went up to his room and just saw him crying.

**Brandon POV**

I was crying. I was crying because I lost my mom and my dad was gone. I was now going to live with my half-sisters and their boyfriends. They were very nice though. This _is _ better than my other life. My mom used to hit me because she was drunk all the time, and when she wasn't she would go buy drugs. So far Abby has been the nicest to me, same as the others, but she cares more. I think she is the best sister I have. The door creaked opened and Abby peaked in. She rushed over to me once I faced her.

"Why are you crying, Brandon? Are you hurt?"

"No I just don't deserve you guys. Seriously I don't. And I miss my mom. A lot. Don't you miss your mom?"

"I do very much. She died last week. She was murdered by dad. We think he is after us so we moved here. We also have bodyguards.

She is probably talking about Seth and Embry. They really love each others. I want to love someone just like that. And for that person to love me back the same. Like _that _ is ever going to happen.

"Come on. Lets go wash your face off and you can meet Seth's sister, Leah."

She sounded pretty. I went to the bathroom and washed my face off, making sure there was no tears on my face anymore and I headed toward the living room. They were all watching a comedy movie. I turned around to see Candy, Embry, Seth, and I presume the other woman was Leah. Her hair was short and she was very tall, but not as tall as Embry and Seth. I was very close to her height. Her features were very simple. She was more than pretty. She was beautiful. I walked towards her.

"Hi, I'm Brandon. You're Leah right?"

She turned her head and glared at me just because I interrupted her movie. She looked into my eyes. They were a beautiful green. We stared at each other for a minute. I felt a strong pull to her even though I just met her.

"Hi.. I-I'm Leah. It's nice to meet you, Brandon."

"It's nice to meet you too."

**Leah POV**

I just imprinted on my brother's girlfriend's brother. It looked like he was fifteen. If i were to date him it wouldn't look to weird, would it? Anyways he had the most beautiful brown eyes I ever seen. He was buff, but not like the pack. He was perfect for me. I already love him, but then again that's what the imprint does to you. I can't wait to learn more about him. I should ask Sam if we could have a bonfire soon, so he could learn the tribe's legends. It might be easier to tell him that I am a werewolf. We will just have to see.

**Now press that button please.**

**Review!****Review!****Review!****Review!**  


**:]  
**


	18. Candy and Embry's Birthday

Abby's Happy Life

Chapter 18: Candy and Embry's Birthday

**Seth POV**

_**November 3, 2013**_

Today we are at the beach, waiting for the pack to come. Today is Dulce's birthday and we are going to celebrate Embry's birthday to since it is separate by a few hours. I was on cooking duty, which I don't mind at all. We bought a lot of meat though. We actually grabbed all the meat the store had. Everyone that was in the store looked at me with weird expressions. Who wouldn't be staring at me weirdly. Not sane people that's for sure. Well, anyways, I was waiting for the the pack to bring the chips and soda, when Candy and and Abby comes over with tables.t

"Dulce, can you move it a little to the left?"

"Yeah hold on my hands hurt."

"Abby, you could have asked me to set the tables up," I stated.

"No, we should help out to. Plus you have a lot on your hands, when cooking for the pack. Don't worry."

Just then the pack came. Each one of them with a lot of bags of soda, chips, and dip. This is going to be an awesome party.

"What's up, Seth," asked Paul."

"Nothing much. Just cooking the carne asada."

"Good luck with that."

"Yeah, I know. This will be a pain in the as-"

"Seth Clearwater you better not finish that word," Shouted Emily.

"Sorry, Em."

She went back to putting everything on the table while the guys were playing football. The girls were laying on their stomachs getting a sun tan. My girl was wearing a white bikini. She looked so sexy right now. I came back to reality when the football went whizzing by my head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Stop gawking at the girls. Your going to catch flies and you are about to burn the food.

"Crap."

I turned around and flipped the meat before it became charred. We will still eat it though. It was a good thing that Jared told me that I was about to ruin the food.

"Seth, yelled Abby, Can you text Brandon and ask when he is coming over?'

"Sure, Honey."

_Hey Abbs wants u and lee-lee over at the beach now- S.C._

_ Fine we will b there in 5- Brandon"_

"Baby, they will be here in 5 minutes."

"Kay. Baby, can you put some suntan lotion on my back?'

"Yeah, I will be there in a minute. I need to finish the meat."

"Okay, but hurry up or else I'm gonna get a sunburn."

I finished the meat and go put some suntan lotion on my imprint's back.

"You might want to get some food before the boys eat it all."

Candy and Abby got up and ran towards the barbecue and stacked their plates with the food and made plates for Brandon and Lee-Lee. Once they were done I stacked my plate before the boys came running. I stopped them.

"You guys, calm sown. Your imprints haven't even gotten their food yet. You guys are total animals."

Kim, Emily, and Claire got some food and the pack went into a frenzy. Me and the imprints ate and watched as the pack grabbed their food. Claire and Abby had a fit of laughter and Candy, Kim, and Emily were just talking that they were pigs. I had to laugh at their comments. They did say that I had good manners once in a while, but I was mostly about the rest of the pack. Leah and Brandon finally came and Candy gave them their plates. We all finish eating and the pack started playing football. I joined and got tackled about two times by Sam and Jacob. Embry's team won. Seven to fourteen. It was a good game. Afterwards everyone got into the water and we had chicken fights. First it was me and Abby against Paul and Rachel. Second was Candy and Embry against Sam and Emily. Lastly was Quil and Claire against Kim and Jared. It was really fun. Everyone scattered into the ocean. Me and Abby were just talking.

"Seth, do you want to get married and have kids someday?" Of course I would, especially with her.

"Yes, only with you."

"Really. That's great. I've been thinking about it for a while. I'm also having dreams, too.

"Really, I guess I will have to purpose soon, huh."

"Yup."

"I love you, Abigail Vandergil.

"Same as you."

Sam whistled and we swam back. Candy and Embry blew out the candles of the cake and the pack pretty much attacked it after the girls got a slice. We packed up and went back home.

**Happy Father's Day**

**Hope you liked it. I think it is just mush, but what do I know. You might hate it you might like it. **

**Review!Review!Review!Review!**


	19. He Found Us

Abby's Happy Life

Chapter 19: He Found Us

**Candy POV**

Today is really boring. There is no one here but me and Abby. We are sitting on the couch watching re-runs of Bones. I usually forget who did the crime, so I keep on asking Abby stupid questions or stating who did the crime. _Who did it? It was Michael, wasn't it. It's him. _I was probably annoying the crap out of her. That is how bored I am without the boys. Right now they are patrolling and they won't be back until another half an hour. Ugh. I hate being bored.

"Abby, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, lets make lunch. I think the boys will be hungry when they come back."

We made a lot of sandwiches with some chip and soda. Once we finished the boys came back wearing cut-off shorts. I ran into Embry's arm kissing him all over his face.

"I was _so _bored without you guys here."

"I missed you so much, Dulce."

"I missed you to, baby. You keep me company."

"Come on. Lets go up to my room to watch a movie."

"What movie are we going to watch," he asked when we made it to my room.

"We are going to watch... White Chicks."

"Really. White Chicks?"

"Yup, nothing is more funnier than White Chicks."

"You got that right, baby."

We watched half of the movie, then the other half was us just making out. I love this man so much, and nothing can become between us. We are unsepratable. Movie was over so I was going to put another movie on, and we continued to make out.

**Abby POV**

While Dulce and Embry went upstairs, Seth and I were watching the re-runs of Bones. We stopped to make out a couple of times and that was it. Life is getting really boring now a days. Ugh, why can't we go to the beach. Why? Because it is freaking rain all day. Even with a heater next to you people will think you are crazy for going into the cold ocean. My life boring as hell. I turned to look at Seth and he had a crease on his forehead.

"Seth, don't think so hard you're going to hurt yourself," I said in a teasing tone.

"I am not. I may not think that much, but at least I think a little bit," Seth said in a hurt tone and a pout on his boyish face.

"I sorry baby do you want me to make it up for you?"

"Yes, I do."

I slid myself on to his lap, kissing him fiercely. I deepened the kiss making him moan. I pulled his shirt off and he laid me down on the couch, so I was underneath him. He attacked my neck, then went back to my lips. I pulled back to look into his eyes. They were full of lust and passion. I pulled him down a little and nibbled on his weak spot. His earlobe. I was actually turning him on. His hands slid down to my hips, but I stopped him.

"We can't. Not here. Embry and Dulce are down the hall. Plus someone is knocking on the door." The knocking continued.

"Now, put a shirt on hot stuff. I will get the door.

Seth grabbed his shirt and I headed to the door. The worst thing happened to me. He found us. My dad found us.

"Where the hell have you been, you fucking bitch. You made me kill your mother. You made your sister run away. I have nothing left, because of you. People are fucking thinking that I am crazy, but you are the one that made me like this." Just then Seth came and grabbed me.

"Are you the one who my daughter is fucking. Abigail, you are such a whore."

"Shut the hell up. You have no right to fucking call her that. She didn't even make you kill her mother. That was your choice you sick bastard, not her's. She doesn't even have to listen to you anymore. She is a legal adult. Now you should just leave, or I will call the cops."

"Well, here's the thing you missed. I need to take Candy. She is _not_ a legal adult. And since I am her parent I have the right to take her. So let me in so I will leave."

"You are not taking her," Embry snarled.

"Are you the one fucking Candy?"

"No one _is_ fucking your daughter. She is mine and you can't take her away from me ," he hissed.

"Let me have her. She is seventeen so she must come with me and I _can_ take her away from you."

He came into the house, pushing Seth down. He walked up to Embry and Richard fell this time.

"I said I will not let you take _her."_

"I don't give a flying fuck. I will just call the police, then. They can arrest your sorry ass."

Richard stormed out of the house, calling the police.

"Embry go to Dulce, you need to calm down," I said trying to sooth him.

He followed orders and we waited until Chief Swan came. He came five minutes later.

"Hey son. How have you been," giving Seth a hug.

"Good, but Abby and Candy's dad is demanding that they come with him. They are really afraid of him. He also killed their mother a few weeks ago. He raped Candy. Please don't tell me that Candy needs to go back. can you do something to prevent that?"

"Well from the way you just told me, it looks like Candy will stay in La Push. She doesn't need to go with the bastard. And for Abby, she is a legal adult she makes her own decisions. I can get a restraining order on him if you like me to Abigail."

"That would be really nice, Chief Swan."

"Please, call me Charlie. Soon I will be your father-in-law, so might as well get used to it.

"Thank you _so_ much, Charlie.

"It's not a problem. It's my job. Now you guys go back to what you were doing."

"Thanks dad. I would have phase and attacked if _you _weren't coming."

"No problem, Seth. You need to protect your girlfriend and her sister."

"Bye Charlie."

"Bye sweetheart, Seth."

We entered the house seeing Candy crying hysterically.

"He was here right now. Was he demanding to take me?"

"Baby, he is gone don't worry. We are going to put a restraining order on him tomorrow. Please, baby, stop crying or you're eyes will become puffy and red."

An hour later she stopped crying and fell asleep on the couch. Embry picked her up and they went to bed. We followed them afterwards. Today was a scary day. My life just got a little more interesting _and_ scary. It's not boring, _that's_ for sure.

**So...what do you think. **

**is it good. I had a hard time with this chapter but I finally finished it. Please press that blue button below.  
**

**Review!****Review!****Review!****Review! **

**********:]  
**


	20. Court

**Warning: Has to do with abuse and parts of Candy getting raped. Nothing to specific**

Abby's Happy Life

Chapter 20: Court

**Candy POV**

Today I need to go testify against Richard. This will be scary as hell. Embry, Seth, and Abby are going to be there. Abbs is going to testify right after me. We need to be there by twelve so we are rushing to get ready. I was ready and Abby was barely putting on her makeup.

"Abbs, hurry up. We need to be there in ten minutes."

"Okay, I'm coming. I'm coming."

We barely made it to court. I was called up to the stand first.

"Tell me Candy, what did your dad do to you?"

"He..ra-raped me," Tears starting to flow from my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell him to stop, or call the police?"

"He said he would kill mom and Abby if I put up a fight or told anyone. He was upset that Abby threatened to call the cops on him. Mom was afraid, so she didn't do anything. Later, she told me not to call the police. The next day I ran away and moved to Forks where I found my sister."

"Why did he rape you?"

"He was pissed off and thought that he should have a little fun since Abby wasn't around. He never wanted it to end. So if he did go to jail he would remember the feeling or raping me. I _hated_ it. The pain was terrible, but he liked to see me in pain. Sometimes I just wanted to die"

Embry was shaking violently where Seth pushed him out of the court room. For a few minutes I was asked question until they call a few other people to the stand. Abby was last because she knew little then everyone else.

**Embry Call**

What the hell? I can't believe that dumbass of a father raped his own kid, killed his wife, and threatened all of them. Where the daughters ran away and the wife dead. He was a sick bastard. I will never let him see or touch Dulce _ever_ again. I was shaking when she was talking about how it felt and why he did it.

"He was pissed off and thought that he should have a little fun since Abby wasn't around. He never wanted it to end. So if he did go to jail he would remember the feeling of raping me. I _hated_ it. The pain was terrible, but he liked to see me in pain. Sometimes I just wanted to die."

That did it. I wanted to phase and go rip his head off. Seth pushed me towards the door out of the court.

"Dude, you need to calm down. You don't want to cause a scene. Sam and Jacob Would probably be pissed off and rip you to shreds. Just think about Candy."

I thought about how beautiful my girlfriend is. I imagined her in my arms, us on the beach. She looked up at me. I looked down to her and saw her beautiful eyes. I snapped out of my daydreaming to find Seth waving his hand in front of my face and snapping his fingers.

"Em, we need to go back inside to support Candy and Abbs."

We went back and sat down just as Abby was called to the stand.

"Abigail, why did you run away from your family?"

"Richard was very abusive to me, Candy, and my mom. As you heard my mom was killed by him," as she pointed towards Richard.

"And why didn't you take your sister?"

"She was around eight. How would I be able to tell a eight year old that we need to leave our mom? I was fourteen at the time. How was I able to take care of her if I was barely able to take care of myself?"

"Point taken. What did my client do to you?"

"He said he would put me in check, which meant the bed. I would always try to listen, but if I messed up, he would slap me across the face over and over again until I cried and when his hand print was on my face. Sometimes he would use his belt if I hid from him. I learned over a few months that I should listen and make sure to do everything right. I didn't even hide anymore. I was getting sick of it, so I ran. I left a note saying I will tell his secrets to the police, and that he would never find me."

"Thank you. You may sit back down."

We waited for the jury to give us the verdict.

"Richard Vandergil, charged with statutory rape, found guilty. Charged with second degree abuse, guilty. Charged with murder, found guilty. Mr. Vandergil, you are sentence twelve to life in prison. Court adjourned."

I hugged my imprint. I was so happy that that poor excuse of a father was going to jail for what he did.

"Baby, you know I love you and I will do anything to protect you?"

"I do Embry. I love you back the same way. Always have. Always will."

I gave her a quick peck on the lips where we found Seth holding a very emotional Abby. She let go of Seth and went to her sister. They both cried of happiness. They stopped crying and we headed out to celebrate. In the hallway, we pasted by Richard. He had a creepy rapist look on his face. Once we pasted him, I turned to see if he was looking and _he_ was.

"Stop looking at her you creepy bastard," I snarled.

He looked scared at first, but went back to staring at the girls. I growled and the guards finally pulled him into a room.

"Baby, you need to calm down or you'll phase in front of all these people, " Dulce whispered.

I nodded and we headed off to the diner.

**What do you think? I get chills just thinking of people just like Richard.**

**Now click the blue button below this message.**

**Review!Review!Review!Review!**

**;]**


	21. Will You

__**I love this chapter. It's a little short but I still like it. Do you?  
**

Abby's Happy Life

Chapter 21: Will You...

**Abby POV**

It's is another sunny weekend and I am loving it. We are going to the beach and having a bonfire. I'm going to see Kim and Emily. I finally get the meet Jake and his sister Rachel! I can't wait to meet another wolf girl. Claire's birthday was two days ago, so the four of us went to the party. Quil was following her everywhere, so I told him to stop following a fourteen year old around because he looked like a child molester. Everyone was laughing at what I said, even Claire. Quil was shooting me daggers, but later in the day he forgave me and went back to following Claire. What imprinting can do to one wolf. So right now Seth is on food duty again, so he can't go swimming until later. Sucks, but I need to work on my suntan. I feel like I am getting paler and paler everyday and every minute. I am so self-conscious. I want to be perfect to my Seth.

"Dulce, can you put some suntan lotion on my back, please?"

"Yeah sis I will be right there. Embry, hold on. I will be right back. Then we can go back to football."

She put the lotion on and went back to playing football with Em. Today for the first time I am wearing a plain white bikini. I usually wear dark color bikini's but I thought I should change it up a bit. For ten minutes I got the perfect tan, on my arms,legs, back, and my face. Seth finished cooking duty and I ran towards the water. He caught up to me and grabbed me by the waist throwing me into the water.

"Not cool, Clearwater."

"You know I like you getting mad, Vandergil."

"So true."

We swam around splashing each other until we were called out to eat. We all ate and then Sam started the fire so we could tell Dulce the legends. Once that was over everyone took something home. Seth, Dulce, Embry, and I stayed a little later. We all took separate ways. Me and Seth walked on the shore hand in hand. We talked about our future together, how many kids we wanted. It was great. Sometimes we didn't even talk at all. I just stared at the full moon. It was beautiful, really. The moonlight hit our faces. Tonight felt special, I closed my eyes and when I opened them Seth was on one knee holding a dark little box.

"Abby, you know how much I love you. I would die for you. Protect you. I will be what ever you want me to be. Abigail Rachel Vandergil, will you do the honors of being my wife?"

"Yes, Seth," as I jumped into his arms.

"I love you Seth and I hope that nothing comes between _us_ ever. We might have little fights, but we forgive each other right away. We have never been mad for more than five minutes. We will have kids and we will love them more than anything. We will love each other, period. Nothing and I mean _nothing_ could make that not happen."

"I love you Abigail. I hope you will never forget that."

"I won't."

**What did you think. Was it to short. I think it was a little short for my taste but it was the best romantic part from my story. **

******Review!****Review!****Review!****Review!**

******;]  
**


	22. The Wedding Plans

**Hope you Like it.  
**

**This was a little hard to write.  
**

Abby's Happy Life

Chapter 22: The Wedding Plans

**Abby POV**

_**5 Months Later**_

I am getting married to Seth Clearwater. _Seth Clearwater!_ I don't think I could be any happier. Wedding plans are almost done. We just need to pick the flowers and set everything up in the Cullens' backyard. Seth and I chose their backyard because there is a lot of nature, it is also very beautiful. I am at the flower shop in Port Angeles with Leah, Emily, Kim, and Dulce.

"Abbs, what about purple and white flowers?"

"That sounds fine with me. It will match my dress."

Two months ago I went to look for a dress with Emily and Kim and I found the most beautiful dress ever. I think Seth will like it, too, once I walk down the isle. It is a plain white strapless dress with a purple bow around the waist. The only bad thing is that I cannot gain weight or else it will not fit. I still think it is pretty. Well, anyways, we ordered the flower to come tomorrow and we left the store, heading to lunch.

"What shall we eat for lunch?"

"You want to go to The In Place?"

"That sounds good right now, huh."

We drove to the The In Place to find it slightly packed, but we didn't have to wait that long.

"Hello, my name is Michael and I am your waiter. Would you like to start with drinks?"

We ordered our drinks and started to chat.

"I think that Michael was checking you out, sis."

"You think so. It didn't look like it."

"Yes it did," they all said.

"Whatever you guys."

We ordered our food ate and then left. We were quiet on the ride back, so one trying to make conversation until we got to my house.

"So who is going to throw your bachlorette party," Leah asked.

"Would you like to do it, Leah?"

"Really. This is great I know just where to take you. You might have some fun."

"Okay, then. That is settled now. Do you ladies want to watch movies until the boys come?"

"Heck yeah. We need a break from all the wedding stuff. Why can't the boys help us out with this stuff?"

"Because the boys don't think. Anyways they don't have good taste when it comes to weddings and clothes," Leah stated.

"She has a point, Kim."

Kim huffed and headed for the couch. I put in the Notebook and later all the girls were crying. Even my sister. She has never cried when I put this movie on. Well, people change right. We watched three movies until the boys came. I was up first and ran into Seth's arms before anyone got up.

"Where have you guys been? I missed you so much."

"Alice was making us wear our suit and to see if they needed to be fitted."

"Where is Embry," my sister asked.

"He said he needed to get something from the store. He'll be here in three...two...one."

"Where is Dulce?"

"I'm right here waiting for you mister."

"God, I missed you a lot. Alice was torturing us. We had to put our suits on. Right guys?"

"Yeah. I've never seen Alice so frantic."

"I know she was running everywhere in the house at vampire speed. I was starting to get dizzy."

"Yeah, right. Werewolves can't get dizzy."

"That's what you think."

"Whatever, Jared. Go away."

"I can't Kim wants to stay here."

"Great now I'm stuck with an annoying werewolf."

"I am not annoying."

"Yes you are. Right Kim?"

"Sorry Jare. I agree with her. You do get on my nerves sometimes. I just don't show that I'm pissed."

"Aww, my imprint isn't even on my side," Jared said with a big pout on his face.

"Don't worry man. You'll get over it."

"No i won't."

"Yeah, Abby was with my sister that I don't think that much. I forgave her."

"That's different, though. You never think at all."

"Shut up, man. I do to think. At least I'm smart."

"Whatever. Your own imprint is _way_ smarter then you."

"No she's not. Abby are you as smart as me?"

"No Seth, I'm smarter than you by a long shot."

"Dammit. Why didn't anyone tell me this?"

"We didn't want to hurt your feelings, honey."

Seth huffed and went to our bedroom.

"Let's give him some time. Why don't you guys head home. I will see you girls into two days for the bachlorette party. Bye boys."

"Bye Abigail," they all said.

**Did u like it. If you did plz review**

**Review!****Review!****Review!****Review!**  


**:]  
**


	23. Really?

**Hey I hope you like it and I know that this chapter is short. I'm trying to get to the wedding chapter A.S.A.P**

Abby's Happy Life

Chapter 23: Really?

**Seth POV**

The pack is taking me to a strip club. How is that fun for _me._ I have an imprint and that is all I care about. No one else, but then again this is for me because I will no longer be single. I guess I should just enjoy it while it last. Tomorrow I will be a married man.

**Abby POV**

You will not believe what Leah just told me. She said that we will be working at a strip club. A _strip club_. We are suppose to work there for five hours. Kim, Candy and Emily agree with this idea, so it can't be that bad. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let Leah plan this after all. I wonder what the boys will be doing. They will probably have more fun than us.

**8:00 P.M.**

We made it the the strip club. When we walked in we were getting rude and disgusting remarks from the men. We weren't in costume yet. These men were very nasty. They place smelt of beer, alcohol, and sweat. How can women work here. I shouldn't complain. I should go along with this plan, I kept telling myself.

Leah led us to the back when she talked to this girl. She handed Leah the costumes, and we headed to the dressing rooms.

I came out looking like a hooker. Great. I just hope that Seth and the pack don't come here. We were pushed out and onto the stage. The girl, um, Cinnamon, introduced us.

"We are proud to introduce these lovely ladies. Lee-Lee, Kit-Kat (Kim), Em&Em (Emily), Candy, and our soon-to-be-bride, Abbycake. Let's give these ladies a round of applause,"she ended with the light still on us.

There was whistling, 'whoos' and 'she's sexy's'. This is so uncomfortable.

I gave a couple of men lap dances and it felt so wrong. They kept on touching me everywhere I just wanted Seth. I got money from them, but I didn't like what I was doing. The rest of the girls didn't even looked like they minded at all. Maybe they did this before. Still I ran to the back where I was told to go back. Once I got there we were called to the stage. Sitting on a couch was Seth and the pack. Crap. I looked at him and he saw me with shocked eyes.

** 9:30 P.M.**

**Seth POV**

We finally made it to the strip club. I really don't want to be here right now at all. We had Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Brady, Collin, and Brandon. We took Quil's van so all of us would be able to fit. Once in the club, Collin went to the female DJ and said that he had a friend that was getting married. She said that they had a few strippers for their type of party. They called the ladies up on to the stage. I looked up and found Abby's eyes. Abby was here stripping. I was shocked to see her. What the hell was she even doing here?

"Today we have to people getting married tomorrow and they are both in the club. Girls we will flash the light on you and flash the light on who you get."

All the imprints got their man and the rest of the pack go the other strippers that worked here.

"What are you doing here, Abbs?"

"Leah picked the place where the party was going to be at. I had no idea it would be here. I missed you Seth. All the guys I gave lap dances to were gross and touching me everywhere. I hate it here."

"They did what to you?"

"Calm down baby. This is a one time thing."

"Will you give me a lap dance?"

"Only you baby."

I gave my fiance a lap dance and got a few kisses from him. Once I finished, I looked at the other guys. They were enjoying it. Even _my_ brother. Leah and him looked very happy. Dulce and Embry were making out so much that the owner told them to leave and they very much obliged. Seth and I were happy and left the party. Once home we went strait to our room and made out. After wards took a shower and fell asleep in each others arms. Tomorrow is a big day for us. It will be the day I become Mrs. Seth Clearwater.

**Did you like it? I hoped you did. If you do can you please review**

**Review!Review!Review!Review!**

**:]**

**I love the people the review and i will give a shout out to those people.**


	24. The Wedding Day

Abby's Happy Life

Chapter 24: The Wedding Day

**Abby POV**

Today I am getting married! I'm so excited. This is actually happening. I'm almost ready. I just need to fix my hair and put a little makeup on then I'm suppose to head down stairs and be walked down by my little brother. My maid of honors are Leah, Dulce, and Kim. The bridesmaids are Leah, Dulce, Kim, and Emily. Seth's groomsmen are Jacob, Sam, and Jared. The flower girl will be Claire, of course.

I finished my makeup and went down stairs to see my brother waiting impatiently for me.

"You look beautiful, Abby."

"Thanks Brandon. Can you promise me one thing?"

"Yeah sure."

"Make sure I don't fall."

"I would never let that happen."

The music started playing as a cue for the maid of honors to walk. After a minute or two it was me and Brandon's turn to start walking. When we walked out into the Cullens' backyard it was beautiful. There were white flowers hanging from out of nowhere. The seats looked like they were made out of tree branches. I looked forward to see Seth. He was wearing a simple tux and a black tie. It looked like the tux didn't him that well, even though Alice tailored it, but he didn't look uncomfortable. He was smiling of course. We reach the end of the isle, and I gave Brandon a hug. I went up the few steps to the alter and took Seth's hands.

"We are gathered here to day to unite Abigail Rachel Vandergil and Seth Harry Clearwater. You may say your vows."

"Seth Clearwater. I have loved you since the first day I met you. You were sweet and kind to everyone, especially me. I thought you were Mr. Perfect. When it was the first day of school you help me up when I was off of me feet. People were always mean to me and yet you stood up for me. You took care of me when I was alone. You cared and no one else did. That is why I love you. You made me what I am today.

"Abigail Vandergil, you are my world. Sick or worst, I will and would help you. No matter what. When I saw you I knew that you were right and perfect for me. I knew that I was going to live my life with you. I would be hurt if you left. Since we have been together I have protected you and I don't regretted it. I never regretted what I did to make sure you were safe. Even if you were sick I will be right by your side. And if you want your space, just tell me and I will give you what you need. That's because I love you. I always will. For better and for worst."

I was about to cry, but I held it in. I didn't want my mascara to run. He was the sweetest guy I ever met. He loved me and I loved him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Seth pulled me against his body then smiled at me. I leaned forward to kiss him. It started out like a quick kiss, but Seth deepened the kiss. A few second later I remembered there was other people there, so I pulled back and blushed. That was embarrassing. I smiled and looked into Seth's eyes. His eyes were filled with love and passion. He smiled and we walked down the isle.

During the reception I was embarrassed to death by the pack.

"I love Abby like a sister. She is funny, but I swear she is the most clumsiest person I've known. Every five minutes you would see her tripping,"Jared said chuckling. I hid into the side of Seth blushing crazily. My face was burning up. With toast being made from the Cullens and the pack, Seth and I headed out to go on our honeymoon. There was tears of happiness and sadness coming from the imprints and my sister. Me and Seth had no idea where we were going. Alice wouldn't tell me and him. She even packed our bags. Once we said our good-byes we were on our way to our honeymoon.

**This is the last chapter to Abby's Happy Life. I know. I know. I'm terrible, but I will be write the sequel today and finish it tomorrow or today. Please review. I also have a video of this story. **


End file.
